


When you least expect it

by AlondraH13



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraH13/pseuds/AlondraH13
Summary: Napoleon Bonaparte is a 16-year-old French boy, who moves to New York due to the excessive work of his business parents, he is enrolled in his new school, where he would feel terrible because they bother him from his first day, but he will have many friends and support in his new group, but there will only be one that stole his heart and make him forget the misery he had to live...





	1. New city, new school

My parents told me that we should leave France because in their company they were offered a more promising opportunity in their lives, their company is the most famous in America, Europe and Asia, I would miss walking through the streets of Paris and look at the nights after going to my Spanish classes, writing poetry in Spanish, I could better move to Spain or Mexico because I can speak in Spanish and I also like the cultures of both countries, the mariachis in Mexico and flamenco in Spain, although Spain is closer to me I do not think my parents have much opportunity there, or that we travel to Spain together, sadly they do not have time for me since they started working for the company.  
We already traveled to New York, where it would be our new home, we were going to live in one of the best departments of the City, on their free day they looked for a school, and they found it, they gave me the uniform, it was a shirt with long sleeves, navy blue tie, navy blue shorts, white socks, and red suspenders.

Merde! I look like a kindergarten student, "he said angrily to his parents.

You look cute, son, -said the Mother-.

But Mom, if with my stature they considered me as a child, with this they will make even more fun of me. Did you know that in France they made fun of me because of my height? And now in the United States I will be one of Snow White's dwarves! -he said, making a small tantrum-.

Calm son, this uniform will be used throughout the school year, and next year you will wear the official uniform, be calm, Nappy, luckily you will wear the same sports uniform as the others, "said the Father while stroking his hair.

Okay, let's get this over with, take me to my new high school, -Napoleon said, still annoyed-.

Already at school ...

Napoleon entered the school, it was very large but different from the French schools, Napoleon entered the direction of the high school and was attended by the Director McPhee.

You're the young Bonaparte, are not you? -said the Director without looking at him yet-.

Emmm, yes? -said Napoleon, confused-.

Here is your sheet, to show it to the Teachers of this day, and your classroom is 301 or 2 'A' -said the Director-.

Thank you, Mr. Director McPhee, -said Napoleon-.

Napoleon left the direction, stumbling over another young man who was distracted.

Oh! Forgive me! I did not notice where it came from! -the boy's voice was heard-.

Wow! Are you also new? -said Napoleon-.

I've been here for a week, I'm Ahkmenrah, and you? -said the young Egyptian, introducing himself to Napoleon-.

Egyptian, no? And I am ... Napoleon Bonaparte, -said the Frenchman smiling at the Egyptian-.

Yes, I'm from Egypt, and you're French Hahahaha! Well, I'll go to my room because my teacher is not late -said the boy as he climbed the stairs-.

Good bye, -Napoleon said as he sat on the stairs-.

Napoleon smiled because someone did not make fun of him when he saw him, definitely Ahkmenrah and Napoleon would get along very well and maybe they would be new friends, while Napoleon thought about what his day would be like in his new school, until a hand was touched by his shoulder, Napoleon He turned back and looked at a young man wearing a gray hat with a black bow, that young man looked at Napoleon with a smile causing a little blush from the Frenchman.

What's up, lil boy? Why are you so lonely? -asked the young man with a hat to Napoleon-.

"Erm ... I'm ... I'm new here, -Napoleon answered timidly-.

-Your accent is European, is not it? -said the young man-

-Yes, I'm from France and I just moved to the city yesterday -said somewhat nervous-.

Your French accent is very noticeable! Do not be scared, there are also strangers in this school! -said the boy, trying to cheer him up-.

Thanks, do you know where is room 301 or 2'A '? -Napoleon asked-.

He's going up the stairs on the right, if you want, I'll go with you, -he said, taking the little Frenchman's hand-.

What- what are you doing? Why do you take my hand? -said Napoleon as he withdrew his hand and covered his face with shame-.

-I just want you not to feel uncomfortable, I just want to take you to the classroom.

-No no, I want to wait for Professor Larry to introduce me to the entire classroom.

-Do you know something? You look cute in the junior student uniform, -he said, winking at Napoleon-.

-Emmm thank you ... although I look ridiculous with this uniform, with my short stature and this silly uniform I look like a child -said Napoleon crossing his arms in disgust-

"You're cute, but you do not look ridiculous, you're cute, I'd eat you with kisses, -said the other young man seductively-.

Napoleon blushed, stood on the step and ran away from the young man who bothered him.

For god's sake! This boy bothers me a lot! I already want Professor Daley to come to save me from this boy! And do not watch it all day! -thought the Frenchman, somewhat frightened-.

Good morning, young man, is he new here? -a more mature voice spoke-.

Yes, are you Professor Larry Daley? -Napoleon asked-.

That's right, Principal McPhee told me he would come to my class.

Claro Professor, will you teach classes in room 301? -Napoleon asked-.

That's right, we'd better get in and introduce you to your new classmates.

Of course, Professor Larry, what subject do you teach?

I teach the subject of History and Geography, also I am the tutor of the classroom 301, when there are social events I take care of the organization but I can not do it alone, that's what your classmates help me, among them the classroom president Theodore Roosevelt and the treasurer of the group Sacajawea Shoshone, are the most popular of the second year of all the preparatory one, well it is time that we enter the class, by the way What is your name? -Larry asked Napoleon-.

My name is Napoleon Bonaparte, I'm from France, and I just moved yesterday, and you hear that my colleagues are good -said Napoleon somewhat nervously-.

From France! What a pleasure it is to have another foreigner in my class! Well, come into the living room with me and I'll introduce you to your classmates, -said the professor, opening the door-.

Professor Larry Daley entered the room and greets his students as always.

Good morning, students, "said the professor.

Good morning, Professor Larry Daley! -all stood up to answer the greeting-

They can sit down, "the professor replied.

Thanks, "they all answered as they sat down.

Well, students, a new student has arrived in his classroom, "said the professor.

All whispered to each other, who would be the new student ...

Who will it be? -the voice of Jedediah Smith is heard-

I still ask -Tilly's voice is heard.

I've heard rumors about a new student but who knows, -said Teddy Roosevelt.

Is it a boy or a girl? -Ivan the Terrible asked.

I have an idea of who he is, -Ahkmenrah said-.

Who? -all asked Ahkmenrah.

Well, he is a foreigner who has just moved, I will only tell you that he is very shy but you can see that he is a good person, -Ahkmenrah said.

Little brother, I hope that new kid does not get your attention like this idiot, -Kahmunrah said as he pushed Lancelot-.

Who did you call an idiot? -replied Lancelot furiously-.

You, you piece of imbecile! No person will make pretty eyes to my little brother! He is innocent and not like you who are a pervert with him! You look at it with lust and desire! I do not allow that to anyone! -said Kahmunrah angrily-.

Pervert? Ha! It will be you! You do not let your brother talk to anyone because you're already jealous and you look like his boyfriend when he's really your brother! -he shouted at Kahmunrah.

Everyone watched the fight between the English and the Egyptian, until Ahkmenrah stopped them.

That's enough, Kahmunrah! It's okay to protect me but this has already reached the limits! You're worse than a jealous and manipulative girlfriend! said the younger, pushing the two away from their fight.

But Ahkmie, cute and beautiful little brother, "Kahmunrah said as she hugged his brother.

Your younger brother has given you a sermon! -said Octavius mockingly.

Shut up! Why better your boyfriend the cowboy and you do not kiss? -said Kahmunrah with annoyed tone-

Only I can shut up my Octy! -shouts Jedediah-

Never get tired of defending your boyfriend! -said Kahmunrah.

You are jealous because we are happy! You still feel jealous of Lancelot because he has the love of Ahk and you do not! -replied Jedediah.

Uhhhh! -all the other comrades made noise at the comment of Jedediah-

Professor Larry arrives ...

Students, He is Napoleon Bonaparte is 16 years old and will be in his class starting today - he signs to enter the classroom-

Emmm ... Hi -Napoleon greets his classmates-

Hello Napoleon! -all greet him-.

I told you! Ahkmenrah said with acceptance

Well Napoleon, sit back there, along with Ivan the Terrible - the professor pointed to the last table on the right side -

It's okay. "Napoleon answered.

The other classmates looked at him as he sat down, but those French looks stopped when they saw another young man entering the room.

Professor Daley! Sorry for being late, is that I went to the bathroom! -said a young man-

Alphonse Capone! You are always late! Go and sit! -Larry said as he wrote on the board-.

Alphonse Capone as he went to his seat, looked at the boy with whom he had spoken a while ago on the stairs of the building, obviously Alphonse smiled at the young man, and when he sat down, Napoleon turned to see him and whispered ...

Your! Again! -whispered Napoleon to Alphonse-

My dear, my name is Alphonse Capone, just tell me Al, -Al said, stroking one of Napoleon's hands.

Stop touching my hand again! -the Frenchman shouted.

All the comrades turned around.

Uuuuh! Al likes the new guy! said Ivan, who was next to them.

What? This fool started! Since he saw me he began to bother me! Napoleon shouted angrily.

Let's go small, do not feel sorry, that's my way of showing my trust and friendship, "Al said.

It's not true, Al! With no student of the school you have done so, only with Napoleon! said George Custer.

And why do you look at that girl like a fool since middle school? -Laaa pointed to Amelia Earhart with her gaze-

Well, that does not concern you, "George said crossing his arms with a blush on his cheeks.

Shut up! -Professor Larry says out loud

The class continued normally, until at the time of recess, Napoleon left the classroom and there talk with Ahkmenrah, Lancelot and Attila.

Al has his eyes turned towards you, "Lancelot told Napoleon.

I know, it bothers me a lot, since he saw me on the stairs of the building he began to make me uncomfortable with his strange caresses, I felt harassed, "said Napoleon as he put on his big blue hat.

Sincerely, the French are known to be very lauded and because of their great appeal, maybe that's what Al liked you, "Ahkmenrah said as he slapped Napoleon's elbow.

This boy scares me a lot, and also sits next to me, that gives me more fear than I already have, "said Napoleon very scared.

Only when you're ready to go with you, just get out of there or tell us to give him a beating, "said Attila.

It's okay, I just want to get away from him, it's my first day and I'm already scared, "said Napoleon nervously.

Do you want to come with us to play basketball? Lancelot said as he took Ahkmenrah's hand.

No, I do not like sports, I'll go to the classroom to write, "Napoleon said as he walked away from his classmates.

Napoleon went to his classroom to write a poetry in Spanish and French, but suddenly felt arms and a breath around his neck, the French turned slowly and was Al Capone.

Again you? Stop harassing me, asshole! Napoleon shouted a little scared-

I heard that the French love romance and caresses with passion, I thought you like those things, "Al said as he stroked the Frenchman's back.

Let me go! Napoleon ran to the door.

But Al first arrived at the door and locked it.

Why are you doing this? -said Napoleon-.

I want to meet you more, Nippy, "Al said as one of his hands went inside Napoleon's shirt and with the other he lowered the suspenders to try to remove them.

Stop! -she tapped Al in his crotch-

Napoleon ran to the door to leave the classroom, just unlocked the door and ran.

Napoleon jumped the fence of the school and left the class to go home, he thought scared because one of his classmates wanted to seduce him and even abuse him.

Alphonse Capone is a pervert! I will tell my parents to change me from high school, this situation should not go on like this! I miss living in France, I want to go back to France -said Napoleon as he threw himself to his bed and could not help but cry for remembering that situation-

When everyone went back to their classrooms, everyone asked where Napoleon went, even Al wondered about the Frenchman, they all wondered if they knew anything about him, they all went to look for him throughout the school but there was not a trace of him, When they left, everyone went home, Al would go to the park as usual.

Napoleon was hungry, he left his apartment to buy something to eat, while crossing a park he felt someone cover his eyes.

What? Who you are? You better let me go! he shouted as his arms moved desperately.

Maybe you do not recognize me, why did you leave me like this? We all asked for you, you had me worried Nippy, "Al said as he sobbed and hugged the Frenchman.

Napoleon was shocked, to hear the sobs of Al, Napoleon had his mind and soul confused to feel those hugs so warm of Al, could not help feeling bad for Al.

Do not abandon me like this! I need you! Good thing you came to the City! I have never felt so placidly good! At least, let's be friends! -Al was still hugging and sobbing with Napoleon-

If I want to be your friend, but stop being very affectionate with me, please, I just want to go and eat something from this city, "said Napoleon, accepting Al's hug.

Do you want to go eat at Mc Donald's? I'll pay what you ask for as an apology! -Al said while releasing Napoleon.

Okay, let's go, "Napoleon said with a smile.

While they were at Mcdonald's, they talk about their lives.

What do your parents do? Al asked

My parents are two well-known businessmen in all Europe, they spend so busy that we can hardly talk, they hired them to be here in New York to clarify some business, that's why we moved, "said Napoleon while showing something sad.

The businessmen are very busy, you have all the luxuries but not the attention of your parents, "Al said while comforting Napoleon.

I always feel lonely, as if I did not exist, they love me very much but I feel they do not pay attention to me, I do not know what real love is, and also my friends from France were bought by my parents, and that does not help , I want friends who are with me always, all the festivals of my school never arrived or sometimes I would know they would not attend, I see this kind of places and I feel a lot of sadness and loneliness -Napoleon cries-

Don't be sad! I am with you now! - He hugs Napoleon with all his strength, he takes off his blue hat to caress his hair while he felt the tears of Nippy wetting his shirt but that did not matter because he felt something very special for the French since he saw him-.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon is reunited with a very special person, and it is Professor Sonnia Dash, with whom he will talk about the moments they spent together, and there will be an unexpected surprise for him from someone else.

The next morning, it rained a lot in New York, Napoleon needed to go to school, his parents traveled to California to meet a businessman, the Frenchman felt alone   
as always, he took his umbrella to avoid wetting his uniform, for his bad luck while crossing a street a car passed quickly dipping his uniform, leaving him   
completely soaked, the French made a small tantrum only his backpack was not wet, crossed the street quickly, entered the high school and went immediately to his   
classroom, where the great Most were already inside.

Hello Napoleon! Where were you yesterday after the break? -asked Ahkmenrah and Lancelot-

Emm ... personal matters, "he lied.

I see, well Nippy, yesterday we saw you at McDonald's with Al, we were going to say hello but we were on the bus, and Kahmunrah already wanted to go home,   
"Ahkmenrah said, turning to Kah.

I would have missed the 'To the beautiful you' marathon, it's my favorite Korean drama, "Kahmunrah said while chewing gum.

Hahaha! My brother is obsessed by that drama, he does not like Korean culture very much, but that series has him crazy and sentimental, "Ahk said, laughing.

While your brother is obsessed with his drama, I can give you lots of kisses and hugs, "Lancelot said as he kissed Ahkmenrah's hands.

I know, Lance, so my brother is not obsessive with me, "Ahk said blushing.

Then they saw that Teddy and Sacagawea were very affectionate, between many kisses and hugs while saying nice things.

Happy 10 months, my Sac, "Teddy said as he took Sacagawea's hands.

Thank you my love, you know that I love you Teddy -said while they kissed in front of their classmates-

Everyone was happy for Teddy and Sacagawea.

I hope your relationship lasts much longer, guys, "Ahkmenrah said, congratulating both of them.

Thank you, Ahk, "Teddy said happily, without letting go of his lover's hand.

Hopefully your relationship with Lancelot lasted longer, you've only been here for a week and they became a couple very quickly, "Sacagawea said.

Kahmunrah told me a lot about his little brother, he also saw him secretly from him, "he whispered to both of them.

Meanwhile out of the classroom ...

Ivan, friend, I have to tell you something, "Al said.

What thing, Al? -Ivan asked curious-

This is serious, do not tell anyone, or my brothers because they are gossips, especially Candice, "Al told Ivan.

Is it about Napoleon? It is not like this? ''Ivan asked.

Yes, yesterday I looked at him in the park a little depressed, I hugged him and felt something stronger than a consolation, I had never felt this happy and less than a boy, "Al said.  
while a slight blush manifested itself-

Wow! What else? I'm all ears, "Ivan said, excitedly.

Well, I invited him to eat at McDonald's there he and I talked, he told me he is rich but nevertheless he feels lonely, I felt bad for him, I want to help him with that  
question of love that you do not have at home, I want you to forget about your misery disguised with luxuries when you are with me, you look sad, I will be your hero, it's because  
I love him! Al said with a smile.

That French has you in love, and I know you want to help him, but you will not force him to be your partner, why do not you invite him to the party that Damaris Rojas is organizing at home, invited all the students in this classroom? -said Ivan while drinking his peach juice-

Yes, for him he would do anything, wait ... Damaris, Rorro's girlfriend? They make a very good couple, I hope they never end, and of course I'll invite him, "Al said as he climbed  
the stairs to go to the classroom-

You know that your secret is well guarded by me, trust me, "said Ivan to Al-

Well, let's go to the classroom, they are not slow to start the classes, "said Al somewhat smiling.

Napoleon was talking to Lancelot, Ahkmenrah, Teddy and Sacagawea, but the laughter changed when they looked at Al Capone entering the room, Al stared at Napoleon and greeted him.

Hi Nippy, how have you been? said Al with joy.

Emm ... Hello Alphonse, "replied the Frenchman timidly.

There's already confidence, just tell me Al, "Al said with a smile.

If you say it, Al, "said Napoleon.

Professor Sonnia Dash, who teaches literature class, entered classes.

Good morning students, said the teacher in a friendly way.

Good morning, Miss Sonnia! -all but Napoleon greeted-

Students can sit down, "the teacher answered.

Well, students, today they will continue in the organization with their reading festival that will take place next week - look at Napoleon - Hey, the boy who is sitting next to Alphonse Capone! _.

Emm yes ... -Napoleon stood up-

Tell me your name and the name of your previous school, "the teacher asked.

My name is Napoleon Bonaparte and I come from France, "Napoleon replied.

Aww France! I am the teacher Sonnia Dash, and I teach the subject of literature and philosophy, "the teacher replied.

The teacher did not stop looking at Napoleon because his face was familiar, he knew him from somewhere but he did not remember very well where.

Let's review the topic of the most important Spanish-speaking poets, one of them was Octavio Paz -the teacher commented-.

When they finish the literature class, they all left the classroom, because the teacher of the second and third hour of classes did not attend, so Napoleon went to the school cafeteria where he bought Colombian coffee.

Professor Rebecca Hutman told us that she would not be here today, so we have a massive recess today, "Ahkmenrah said.

What subject does Professor Rebecca Hutman teach? Napoleon asked.

She teaches us civics and sports classes, "Lancelot said.

Hey, Professor Sonnia looked at you like she knew you? said Teddy

If it's true, I noticed that anyway, "Sacagawea said.

They're right guys, I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I do not remember very well, "said Napoleon.

So we go for something in the cafeteria? Ahkmenrah asked.

Yes, it is a little cold and more because of the rain that there was some time ago -said Napoleon-

Also with those shorts, you get colder, "Teddy said between laughs.

Personally, I do not feel cold, "Ahkmenrah said.

Well, of course, if you have your knight, "Sacagawea said.

Hahaha! Yes! With your hugs I have enough, just like you Sacagawea that you have your president -said Ahkmenrah while he was taken by Lancelot's arm-

Yes, my Teddy and I always show our love, "Sacagawea said as he took Teddy's hand.

They all arrived at the cafeteria.

Colombian coffee? Napoleon asked.

Order one, it tastes delicious, "said Teddy.

Okay, I'll order a Colombian coffee, "Napoleon said as he ordered his coffee.

When Napoleon had his coffee, he ran into Professor Sonnia Dash.

Good morning again, Master, "said Napoleon.

Good day, Napoleon, "the teacher replied with a smile.

Professor, may I ask you something? Napoleon asked.

Yes, whatever you want.

You were in France as a nanny at some time, I do not know, about 7 years ago, says Napoleon.

Yes, I was there when my literary internship was, and there I took care of a very adorable child whom I told ...

Nippy! - Both responded at the same time-

LOL! Professor, can I still call her Dashie? You know how in the good old days, "Napoleon said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

Sure, but not in front of your teammates, okay?

Yes, Dashie, by the way, where's Roddie? Napoleon asked.

Oh! Rorro? He's in his classroom, I still remember when they went to the park together, and Rorro was jealous because you told me Mom ...

LOL! Yes, practically my parents are not even with me, that's why I called you Mom, you're a Mother to me, Dashie, "said Napoleon, smiling.

By the way, my son Rorro and his girlfriend Damaris will have a party in two days, and they invited all the generation, have you not been told anything?

No, I arrived here yesterday, "said Napoleon.

I can tell you've made new friends, "Sonnia said when she looked at Teddy, Sacagawea, Lancelot and Ahkmenrah.

Yes, they are very good, but there is one that makes me very uncomfortable, "said Napoleon.

Oh yeah? It bothers you? Does it hit you? -Sonnia opened her package of cookies-

He does not hit me, only that he's very affectionate with me since he saw me that time, he took my hand, he hugged me and he even tried to caress me more than usual, "Napoleon said with his head bowed.

That hug and hold your hand is not bad, many have different ways of showing their affection, but I can assure you that that person wants to win your friendship and your love, "said Sonnia while watching Napoleon taking one of his cookies.

Well, I will become his friend if he stops having that kind of affection with me, although I must admit that he is sympathetic because when I told him about my affection disguised as my parents' luxuries, he let me vent to tears, and he did not judge me. Napoleon while eating his biscuit-

Okay, Nippy, I'll have to go to my class, see you later, "said the teacher as she stood up.

Goodbye Dashie! said Napoleon with compassion in his voice.

When the teacher left, Napoleon cried with emotion because he was reunited with his former nanny who would now be his teacher, he could not expect to tell his parents, then he remembered that they would never listen to him because they were busy in their jobs and constant trips.

Just when Napoleon went to the garden of sunflowers behind the library, there he lay down in the middle of the flowers, took off his hat and placed it beside him, luckily the grass was not wet, Napoleon relaxed in the field of sunflowers, closed his eyes and suddenly felt that lips kissed one of his cheeks, the French opened his eyes and watched Al beside him.

Hi Nippy, do you want me to be with you? Al asked

Emm no problem Al-Napoleon smiled-

Hey Nappy, I was going to ask you if you want to go to the Damaris party with me, as my companion, "Al said a little shyly.

Je? Your companion? -Napoleon said a little surprised-

That's right, I want us to go together, "Al said as he took the Frenchman's hand.

I would love it, "exclaimed Napoleon happily.

That's good, "Al said as he approached Napoleon.

To the abrupt taking of the tie to Napoleón to kiss it in the lips.

Wait! Ne le fais pas (do not do it) -exclaimed Napoleon-

The lips of both met, Al enjoyed the short kiss of the French while Napoleon felt a rarity inside him, he did not enjoy or despise, just was in shock.

Both withdrew their lips to look at each other, Napoleon had his cheeks completely pink and an innocent look.

Pour the beauté des rues de Paris! (For the beauty of the streets of Paris) My first kiss! My first kiss was with a boy! But I just met you yesterday! This was too fast for me! Because you did? -Napoleon stopped and ran to the classroom totally confused-

Wait, Napoleon! -Al tried to stop him-

NOW IN THE CLASSROOM ...

Napoleon: It can not be! My first kiss! I received it from that Alphonse Capone! Pas! (no) Pas! (no) I do not know if I enjoyed it or did not like it! said Napoleon with his thoughts.

Jedediah: Hey friend, does something happen to you? -asked the blonde-

Octavius: Why so confused, French friend?

Napoleon: For nothing! Nothing! I just have laziness ...

Jedediah: Well if you say it.

Octavius: Let's keep playing Jed, "he said as he took Jedediah's arm.

Napoleon: That guy I insist he wants something more! He already invited me to that party of that Damaris, but now he kissed me on the lips! I do not know what to do!...

Napoleon thought about the momentum of Al, all day not stopped thinking about that weird guy.

I must admit that kiss was not bad enough to be the first! But it was with a boy! With a boy! -Napoleon said as he threw himself on the bed face down-.


	3. Helping a classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party of Damaris Rojas will be in two days, Napoleon is still thinking whether to go to the party or not, then remember that Al invited him which he thought a lot due to Al's impulses, while one of his classmates asks for his help to confess his love and his invitation to the girl he loves, a request to which he agrees to help as a good Samaritan.

Napoleon got up to get ready and go to high school, walked the same way as always, came to school, went up to his classroom and sat in his seat, immediately took his notebook out of his backpack and started writing in Spanish, he wrote:  
''Mi corazón está confundido, pero no tan confundida como mi alma, la tragedia y mi tristeza se han fusionado, y formaron un nuevo sentimiento al cual llamo síndrome del francés deprimido '' ('' My heart is confused, but not as confused as my soul, the tragedy and my sadness have fused, and formed a new feeling which I call Depressed French Syndrome '')  
When he finished writing this short sentence, he closed his notebook violently and laid his face on his table, did not raise his face until the voice of a boy was heard.

Hey! Friend! I like how you write, you have a very beautiful lyrics, I like the Spanish language, "said the boy.

How about George! Good thing you like my lyrics, do you really like the Spanish language? ''Napoleon answered enthusiastically.

Hey, I do not know how you know my name, but finally I love Spanish, "he said when he read Napoleon's letter again.

I already know the name of some of you, and that I only have 3 days here, you are George Armstrong Custer, "replied Napoleon.

That's right, and I need your help, "Custer said, somewhat worried.

What do you want me to help you, friend?

I want you to help me conquer the girl I love, "Custer said, twirling one of his golden hair on his index finger.

Oh yeah? Who is the girl you like? ''Napoleon asked.

It's ... Amelia Earhart, "Custer said blushing as he took off his hat.

Ooh! The girl with the short hair, I see, well I will help you just because they both would make a very good couple, "replied Napoleon with a smile.

Thank you Napoleon, in the recess we will talk about this, "Custer said as he left the classroom.

Just when all their classmates entered the classroom they wondered who they would go to the Damaris party with.

I'll go with my girlfriend Sacagawea, of course, "Teddy said as he took his girlfriend's hand.

I invited my best friend Octavius, "Jedediah said as he hugged the Roman.

Obviously I invited my boyfriend Laaa, "Tilly said smiling as she looked at Laaa.

I'll go with my Lancelot, "Ahkmenrah said, winking at his beloved.

Oh yeah! I would not go with anyone but you, "said Lancelot.

Aaww! What a beautiful couple you are, "answered Attila as he closed his book.

Thank you Attila, and you will go to the party of Damaris? ''Ahkmenrah asked.

I can't go, I have to travel to San Francisco that day to visit my older sister, because here among us, I'll be uncle, "said Attila while a smile was drawn on his face.

That good! Bein' an uncle will change your life! Sacagawea said

That's right, I also want to take care of my nephew or niece, "answered Attila.

And you, Kahmunrah? ''Tilly asked.

I'm not in the mood to go, I wanted to go with my little brother but he'll go with Lancelot, "Kahmunrah said, somewhat annoyed.

Don't be jealous, brother, you can stay at home watching your Korean drama Hahahaha! ''Ahkmenrah said while laughing.

I don't care, there will be repetition on Sunday, I will go to watch that this idiot doesn't abuse your innocence, "Kahmunrah growled as he looked at Lancelot.

Enough guys, stop fighting ''Ahkmenrah reassured his brother.

And you Ivan? Who are you going with? ''Kahmunrah asked.

I can't go to Damaris's party either, "Ivan answered.

Why will you not go? ''Kahmunrah asked.

I have many things to do at home and I'm not a boy who goes to parties, but if something surprising happens, they tell me on Monday, "Ivan answered while devouring a cheese sandwich.

Well, if something great happens, I'll tell you everything from start to finish, "Kahmunrah said.

Napoleon listened to everything his classmates talked, until he heard someone speak to him.

And you, Napoleon? Are you going to the party? ''asked Octavius.

I don't know, I don't like parties very much, besides I don't have anyone to go with, "Napoleon replied a little nervously.

Don't say foolishness! Napoleon, you'll go with me! ''Al Capone spoke from the classroom door.

Wonderful! You'll go with the other weird guy in the classroom, "Jedediah said, laughing.

No again! ''Napoleon laid his head on the table.

And you, Amelia? Will you go to the party of Damaris that will be in two days? ''asked Sacagawea.

This ... well ... Nobody invited me, "Amelia said.

That's weird! If Damaris invited the whole generation, "Sacagawea replied.

No, I don't mean that, just that nobody has asked me to be his partner in the party, everyone will go with boyfriend, girlfriend or best friends, I have no one to go to the party, "Amelia replied while crossing her arms.

Now that I think about it, George Custer doesn't have anyone to go to the party with, you could go with him, "Tilly said.

It's true, he doesn't have a partner to go "Sacagawea replied.

Do they imply that I should go with Custer? Amelia asked confused.

YES! ''all answer at the same time.

The whole classroom knows that George Custer is in love with Amelia Earhart since middle school, except for Amelia, she wouldn't imagine that Custer feels anything for her.

Well, he's a good boy and I must admit it's funny because they already know, because of his clumsiness he would make me happy during the party, "Amelia said with a smile on her face.

Napoleon stood up from his seat and ran to where George Custer was, to give good news.

Hey, Custer! I have good news for you! ''Napoleon said happy.

About what? ''replied George Custer.

It's about Amelia, "whispered Napoleon to Custer.

Tell me "said George.

The whole classroom agrees that you go with her, and she will try to go with you to the party, and she said it with a smile that you will idiot with love "Napoleon said happily.

For real? Oh my God! This is very good, She wants to go with me! What do you advise me, Napoleon? ''said George, jumping happily.

I advise you to ask her if she wants to go with you to the party, and if you're ready, confess your love for her, I trust you, friend, "said Napoleon, smiling at Custer to cheer him up.

Thank you, Napoleon, I'll try, "George said as he ran to the classroom.

Oh! What love does! Love idiots us all, but it's a nice feeling Hahaha! ''said Napoleon happily.

ALREADY IN THE HOUR OF RECESS

Napoleon was in the garden of sunflowers that was located behind the library, where Al had kissed him yesterday, he lay down on the grass while he closed his eyes and could not stop thinking how good his classmates felt when having a partner with whom to go to the party, the French thought again and again if going with Al Capone would be a good idea.

You're helping a classmate to get the girl he loves to go to the party with him, but I'm not sure if I go to that party, Al had invited me but I do not think my parents allow me to go to that party, Wait ... To whom I lie! They will not be home on Friday! I have a bit of uncertainty if I agree to go with him, the kiss that planted me yesterday was somewhat uncomfortable and cute at the same time, but I don't want anything with Alphonse Capone, I just want to be his friend, only his friend, he is stubborn with me, not he gives up, he wants to achieve something more with me "Napoleon thought.

In that he heard a voice known to him, it was George Custer, the French hid behind the flowers to see what George would do, he came to take some sunflowers and give them to George.

Hey! These sunflowers will like Amelia very much, just give them to them and make the invitation to the party, "Napoleon whispered as he gave the flowers to Custer.

Thanks, friend, "said George.

Napoleon, because he's very short, I can't see easily between the flowers, there he observed how George invited Amelia.

Hi Amelia, I want to ask you something, "George said a little nervous.

Oh George! your face is very red, like a tomato, "Amelia said as she looked at George.

Oh, wow! I just wanted to invite you to the party of Damaris, like my ... my partner! ''said the latter as he extended his arm to give the flowers to the girl.

Sunflowers! How did you know I love sunflowers? ''Amelia said with a smile on her face.

Well I...

I don't want to know, you're very lucky because I don't have a partner either, so I agree to go with you to the party and to any school event you want to invite me to "Amelia said happily.

Yes, I promise to be nice always, "George said as his face turned redder.

Thanks, George Custer, "Amelia said as she reciprocated with a kiss.

Do you want to follow me to the cafeteria to chat? '' George asked Amelia.

Of course, you also have to have a coffee, don't you think? ''Amelia said to George.

Of course, I'll pay for your coffee, "George said.

You're very nice, George, "Amelia said as she took George's hand.

Napoleon was proud to have helped George, apparently had already managed to get closer to the girl he liked.

Well done Napoleon! You have reunited two happy souls, "Napoleon said proudly.

Napoleon was still in the garden of sunflowers happy for George, until he felt a hug from behind.

Why so happy, Nippy?

Oh, it's you, Al Capone "replied Napoleon.

Why so lonely, Nippy? '' Al asked.

Well, I came to relax, "replied the Frenchman.

Are you ready for Friday? '' Al asked.

Ready for what? What will happen on Friday? '' the Frenchman asked himself.

To go to Damaris's party together, will be in two days, Nippy ''Al said as he hugged the Frenchman.

Hey! Could you stop hugging me? '' Napoleon replied.

But why? '' Al replied.

Napoleon tried to get away from Al, he pushed himself but Al's strength kept him from doing so, until Al laid him down on the grass, one on top of the other, Napoleon met Al's flirtatious eyes, which asked for a kiss from the Frenchman, Napoleon he didn't respond because his arms were being held by Al's hands, Napoleon's red suspenders were removed by Al, Napoleon's tie was loosened.

Hey, don't do Al, we have to go to the class ''said Napoleon, fearful.

Wait a moment, we'll go to a place where we'll be alone, '' Al said as he lifted him off the grass.


	4. Different but with the same feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al Capone will tell Napoleon a secret, a secret that not even his best friend, Ivan the terrible knows...

Al, where are we going? We have to go back to the classroom, the Teacher Rebecca Hutman will kill us '' Napoleon asked, still scared.

It doesn't matter, it's just a class, our parents will not even know about this. '' By taking Napoleon's arm.

They both went to a classroom totally alone, it was the old computer classroom, which is sometimes used for theater classes or speech contests, Al opened the door with the respective keys that he had stolen from the janitor in exchange for a bribe Napoleon wanted to flee from Al, but he didn't do anything because he was still afraid of him.

What are you waiting for Nippy? '' Al said with a wicked smile.

Do not! I will not go with you there, I'm still scared. I just want to go to class! '' Napoleon said between sobs.

I will not do anything bad to you! I love you, Je t'aime Nippy! '' Al said while showing an intention of blackmail.

Even if you speak French, Chinese or German, I will not accept you, you imbecile! '' Napoleon said full of impotence.

Al's eyes turned moist and shiny, the Frenchman's words felt like blades embedded in his chest.

And now that? You will cry for me? Will you cry for this idiot? he asked angrily as he pointed to himself.

They were still in that lonely classroom, arguing, Napoleon looked very upset with Alphonse.

You aren't an idiot, Nippy! You are cute, too cute! Since I saw you for the first time, I felt that my heart came back to life! My older brother and sister Martin and Candice despise me for being the son of a different father! Just seeing you every day, I forget my misery. '' Al burst into tears.

Do you think I don't suffer? My parents don't pay attention to me, they try to cover my loneliness by buying me luxuries, I never knew what is the love of a family, much less of a friend, in France they all made fun of me because of my short stature  
I wasn't forgiven for being rich, I was mocked! I endured many blows, insults and humiliations of those who called themselves my friends. I hate myself, I want to kill myself! I want to die so I can't stand his lack of attention! '' Napoleon wept intensely as he fell to the ground.

Al was shocked to hear the Frenchman wishing his own death, Al touched his chest and with his fist squeezed his shirt, could not help comforting Napoleon, Al hugged him as if there was no tomorrow and felt his tears wetting his shirt again like that occasion at Mc Donald's.

I don't want you to die! If you were to die, my life would go out, it would be a soul in pain, I was very fond of you, it was like love at first sight? '' Alphonse answered between sobs.

Love at first sight? How did you learn to say 'I love you' in French? Not any foreigner pronounces it well, "replied Napoleon, separating himself from the boy.

I learn more than what interests me, in this case, I'm interested in everything about you "Al answered calmly.

Why did you bring me here to this classroom? '' Napoleon asked as he crossed his arms.

It's just that I wanted to confess that secret, my secret about my older brother and sister hating me. '' Al said with his head down.

I see, can we get out of here? '' Napoleon asked.

You hear the bell announcing the end of classes.

Just in time, Nippy! Let's go home! '' He exclaimed as he opened the door.

They both went home.

Napoleon thought that Al's life was as miserable as his, but luckily Al was humble as a personality and social class. The French had compassion for Al, but that wouldn't make him forget the sexual mishaps he was about to receive for Al Capone.

THE NEXT MORNING...

It's Friday, Napoleon came to high school, went into his classroom and sat in his place, everyone looked at him weird.

What's wrong with these? 'Napoleon asked himself.

Her classroom was alone, but the backpacks of her classmates were there, the Frenchman took out his notebook and wrote in Spanish and French as usual.  
On this occasion he wrote:  
'Todo se ha vuelto confuso, el amor y tristeza se fusionaron de nuevo, hay que recordar que cuando te vaya mal en el día, ocurrirá una maravilla cuando menos te lo esperas' ('Everything has become confused, love and sadness fused again, we must remember that when you go wrong in the day, a wonder will happen when you least expect it')

After writing that, he fell asleep for five minutes.  
Napoleon felt that someone took his hand, opened his eyes and had a letter in his hand, turned around to find out who had left that letter, immediately opened the envelope and extended the sheet.

The letter said:

''Hello dear, with that greeting you can imagine who I am, in this present I want to tell you about why they look strange to you today, you are not the only one, just like me they look at me that strange, I talked with Ivan about what happened and what he told me isn't good.  
My brother Martin and my sister Candice looked at us yesterday leaving the computer room, our classmates are in agreement with our relationship, they all believe that we are boyfriends, an issue that would not bother me at all. Tomorrow is the party of Damaris, everyone will go except for Ivan, Attila, Candice and Martin, remember that we will go together as a couple and I will protect you at all times'

Sincerely  
Alphonse Capone...

No! What I'm going to do? '' Napoleon said while covering his eyes with his hands.

Classes started with Principal McPhee.

Principal McPhee: Good morning, students.

Good morning, Principal McPhee! '' everyone greeted while they stood up.

They can sit down, ''replied the principal.

Thank you "everyone sat down.

I came to qualify the homework assigned to them by Professor Larry Daley, "the principal replied.

All took their essays on World War II, except for Napoleon because when it was Larry Daley's class he was alone with Al Capone.

Al Capone had done his homework, by act of kindness and love, he handed his task to Napoleon.

Al, are you giving me your homework? '' whispered Napoleon.

That's right, I don't care if I fail the year, as long as you pass the subject, I give you mine, "Al whispered as he winked.

Thank you, Al ''said Napoleon with a smile on his face.

Just when the Director went to the table of Ivan, Al and Napoleon.

You improved your spelling, Ivan, "said Principal McPhee.

Thank you, Principal, "Ivan replied.

Here is my homework, ''replied Napoleon.

You have a very good hand, Napoleon, Professor Daley has told me a lot about you, "replied the principal.

Emmm thank you, 'replied Napoleon.

And you, Alphonse Capone? '' the principal asked.

I ... I didn't do my homework, '' Al replied.

How strange of you! But next time there will be a report, "replied the Principal.

I'm going to turn in assignments with Professor Daley, have a nice day! '' replied Principal McPhee.

Already at the time of recess ...

Thank you for helping me, Al, it was very nice of you "replied Napoleon with a smile on his face.

For you, I'll do anything, "Al replied with a smile.


	5. Under the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party of Damaris will be tomorrow, Saturday.  
> Al wants to convince Napoleon even more as a companion, Napoleon is tormented by his old memories, harassment and ridicule in his native France and tries to commit suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I left some scenes for adults!  
> If you like relationships between the same sex (in this case boy x boy) this chapter is for you :3

Just as Napoleon smiles, he begins to remember a smile similar to Al's smile but in France, he reminded his attackers in France, he immediately loses control.

Nippy, what's wrong with you? '' Al asked with concern in his voice.

I know who you are! You're Adrien Ramsey! Don't look for me again! '' Napoleon shouted with a big fright on his face.

Nippy! Please! What the hell are you talking about? '' Alphonse asked oddly.

You saw me stupid face! fous-moi la paix! "Napoleon shouted as he fled.

He told me 'Fuck off'! IN FRENCH! I understood that phrase! For so many French series that my sister Candice watches, "he said to Confused and heartbroken by the Frenchman's words.

Meanwhile in other side of Prep...

Are you ready for tomorrow, Amelia? '' said Custer.

Of course, George, Tomorrow will be the Damaris party! How nice that she has invited us all! '' Amelia answered while smiling.

So I can be with you all day, what if before the party, I invite you to play Street Fighter in the comic shop '' said Custer while he didn't stop looking at Amelia.

Street Fighter! It's my favorite arcade game! Of course! I'll choose Chun Li! '' Amelia said while laughing.

I'll choose whoever it is, except Ralf Jones, if I choose it, it's as if it's disrespectful to you ''Custer said as his cheeks turned red.

Hahahaha! You're cute even when you blush! '' Amelia smiled as she approached George's lips.

George Custer approached Amelia to kiss her for the first time, after four years of falling in love with her, this was the moment he was waiting for.

Go! You can do it! For me there is no problem if you kiss me! ''Amelia said as she takes the hat from George.

For god's sake! What was I thinking? ''Custer said as he runs his hand over Amelia's face.

George kissed Amelia for the first time, the kiss between the two was charming while it lasted because they heard sobs from one of his classmates.

Shit! What I'm going to do? I can't stand this torture anymore! ''said the sobbing Frenchman.

George and Amelia watched as Napoleon headed to where classroom 402 was.

Now what will Napoleon do? 'Amelia asked herself.

I don't know, but he listened worried, sad and afraid? We have to follow it! ''Custer said worriedly.

No! I know who can help him! Accompany me dear! ''Amelia said as she took Custer's hand.

Napoleon entered that classroom where there was destruction of several desks and tables left by the students of the past generation, among those ravages was a broken rope tied in the tube that was in the middle of the classroom, the voices that were inside his head tormented more and more.

You will be from a rich family but the fool will never leave you even if you have millions of dollars! ''said one of the voices.

Do not your parents have a lot of money to undergo a treatment to increase your height? Oh don't tell me, that's impossible! ''said a female voice inside his head.

You're very silly! What do you think if we hit him until he stops being presumptuous? ''a male voice is heard.

Leave me alone! Go away! Adrien! When do you plan to leave me alone? "Napoleon said between cries and sobs.

Until you no longer exist! Or at least leave France! ''said a male voice.

To make them happy, I'll die so they don't bother me anymore! "Napoleon said as he heard voices and insults in his head.

Napoleon with his eyes swollen from so much crying and sobbing took the rope that was in the tube, placed it on his little neck and just as he was going to tighten the rope to his neck, someone hugs him from behind.

Don't do it Nippy! ''There is a sob of worry as he circles his waist and with one of his hands he loosened the rope around his neck.

You're very stubborn! I already told you not to look for me anymore! I'm doing the world a favor! "Napoleon cried between tears.

A favor? Oh my God! But if you're going to kill yourself! Die will not solve anything! I suffer contempt for my stepbrother and stepsister and I will not die for that! I'm still living! I also look for you because I love you, for you I stopped being a bully, months before you came was a bully because of those scorn Ask any of our generation! "Al shouted as he pulled Napoleon away from the rope.

But I ... Wait ... You were a bully? "Napoleon said as he forced himself on Al.

Yes, I was, it bothered the weakest of the school, I hated everyone except my Mom, but I stopped doing it because that was not going to solve the contempt they felt towards me "Al said while trying to hug to Napoleon.

In a way, since I saw you sitting on the steps with that nice junior student uniform that you're wearing right now and your way of smiling made me lose my mind ''Al said while blushing.

That's why you say so much idiocy when you see me! '' Napoleon says as he crosses his arms in disgust.

But don't get like that! For you to forget your problems and me for mine, please! Do you want to go to Damaris's party with me tomorrow? ''Al said as he knelt down reaching Napoleon's stature.

Napoleon with his eyes still swollen with tears tried to smile at such an invitation, it seemed as if they were declaring or asking for his hand in marriage only that there was no engagement ring.

It seems as if you were asking me for marriage? ''said Napoleon blushing.

Hahahahahaha! It's true! ''Al said.

Hey, how did you know I was here? '' Napoleon asked.

That's another story, but are you going to leave me kneeling or what? ''Al said.

Well... My parents do not arrive from California until Sunday afternoon and I'll get bored at home too, so if I agree to go "said Napoleon as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

Amazing! Tomorrow we will see each other in Central Park at 5 o'clock in the afternoon! ''Al said as he stopped.

Well, we have to go back to the classroom, we have class with Teacher Sonnia Dash ''Napoleon said as they left the classroom.

Students, I just learned that today there is a meeting of teachers, so they can leave early today, as everyone will go to the Damaris party tomorrow, there will be no homework "said Teacher Sonnia.

Yes! Great! ''all the students shouted with emotion.

Have a great weekend! Have a lot of fun at the Damaris party! You can retire "said the Teacher with a smile.

Everyone retires except for Napoleon because the teacher had spoken to him.

Bonaparte! Can we talk for a moment? ''said the teacher.

Yes Teacher? ''Napoleon asked.

Now you can call me Dashie ''said the teacher.

Okay, Dashie ''said Napoleon while a smile played across his face.

Your classmates told me that you tried to kill yourself, is that true? ''asks the teacher.

It's true "said Napoleon, lowering his head.

It's okay, tell me everything, is it about what happened with that gang that bothered you in France? ''said the teacher.

Yes, my old memories came to attack me again, I was with Alphonse and suddenly when he smiled I remembered Adrien Ramsey and I felt very afraid "said Napoleon while his eyes got wet.

Come on Nippy! Don't cry again! Those guys will not bother you anymore, also in this school you have good classmates, Alphonse Capone was a bully a few months ago and his transformation was incredible. Now he's a guy who improved his grades! ''said the teacher while cheering Napoleon.

I don't want to be bothered anymore! That's why I tried to kill myself! If it had not been for Alphonse, would have died, "said Napoleon, smiling.

You see it? He loves you very much and he did not show as much interest as he feels toward you, "said the teacher.

With him I have enough attention, although sometimes he behaves quite strange to me, once he kissed me on the lips! ''Napoleon said while his eyes wandered.

Wow! It doesn't bother me that two guys kiss, for example, Lancelot and Ahkmenrah are a cute couple, Jedediah and Octavius love each other but do not confess their love for each other for fear of ceasing to be friends and another greater example among teachers, the Principal McPhee and Professor Larry Daley are planning to get married, the two of them have known each other since they did the internship in Mexico, they are a very good couple, "said the Teacher with pride in her eyes.

Really? They are happy together! Even though Professor Daley and the Director never imagined it, that's why he came to replace him, well Dashie, I'm going home for you to go to the meeting, okay? "Napoleon said as he hangs his backpack and goes to the door.

Have a good weekend, Nippy! ''said the Teacher while smiling.

Napoleon went down the stairs, went to the exit, crossed the street of the school, felt that a few drops wet his shirt and his blue hat, raised his face and raindrops fell from the sky, the rain was getting stronger.

Dammit! Why does it have to rain today? '' Napoleon said while doing a small tantrum.

Napoleon ran to the subway station to go home, boarded the train and observed the whole panorama of the train stations, got off the train, climbed the steps and the rain was even more intense in his neighborhood.

Merde! Here seems a flood! '' Napoleon ran quickly to the residential where he lives.

He falls to the ground and gets all the uniform wet.

For a shit! My pathetic uniform is made a pigsty! 'Napoleon shouted.

Hey! Calm child, don't say bad words again! ''a very familiar voice is heard.

What are you doing here? "Napoleon asked with rarity.

I was following you since you entered the subway and Wow! You live in the Residential Diamond The best apartments in the city! '' Al said with a smile.

Yes, these apartments are great, but I have not gotten used to them yet, I miss my mansion in Paris "said Napoleon.

I can imagine! Are you going home? '' Al said.

That's right, I have to change my clothes "said Napoleon.

Can I enter your house? I know that this is very fast to ask but I have always wanted to know this residential since I was little "said Al.

Okay, I will not let you get wet more than we already are ¡Haha! ''said the Frenchman as he entered his apartment.

They both entered Napoleon's apartment. Al entered while he looked inside the house of Napoleon.

Sit down ''said Napoleon with a smile.

When Napoleon dropped his backpack and Napoleon's back was visible, his shirt was made transparent by the rain, as his tie and suspenders had not been removed from his body his chest was not visible, Al could not help looking at the body of Napoleon. The Frenchman lowered his suspenders showing his chest and abdomen, Al felt a kind of pleasure to look at the boy he loves and kissed a few days ago and went down to his legs, looked at his crotch and could notice a erection and immediately Al covered himself with his backpack.

His body is quite beautiful! Thanks to the rain I can see part of his body as if he were naked! ''Al thought as he looked at Napoleon's body.

Hey Al! ''Napoleon said.

I'll go to my room to change my clothes, okay? ''He said as he approached Al.

Yes, it's okay... '' Al said while covering his crotch with his backpack.

Napoleon went to his room to change his clothes, the Frenchman undressed, his uniform that was wet and dirty placed him in his basket of dirty clothes that he would wash later, he only left his white socks that for some reason had not been wet or soiled and dressed his pajama pants, which were white with little blue and red star figurines just as he was putting on his shirt he felt that some arms imprisoned him and a somewhat agitated breathing.

How did you get in here? How did you know where my room was? Did you know that you should touch before entering? At home you were not taught manners? ''Napoleon said while he was trying to put on his shirt.

I could not help it, Nippy "Al said as he removed the shirt that had not yet been put on.

Hey! Alphonse! Wha-what the hell are you doing? ''He said as he felt Al's hands caressing his chest and shoulders.

You have to warm up in some way! ''Al said while still stroking Napoleon.

Al slightly bit Napoleon's neck, listening to a broken moan from the Frenchman.

Enough! You hurt me! ''Napoleon said while he was blushing.

Quiet! Look, you're blushing, Nippy ''Al said as he watched his beloved.

I know what you want with me, I knew it from the beginning, you want to abuse my innocence "said Napoleon while he was lying on his bed.

It's that I like you a lot, I want my first time to be with you, I don't like girls "said Al while stroking Napoleon's naked torso.

Ah-ah! Let me go! "Napoleon said while trying to get rid of the situation in which he was involved.

Just listen to you, Nippy. You're already moaning and we're just beginning! ''Al said while loosening his tie and unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

What? Don't tell me this will be serious! I thought all this was a damn joke to annoy me and confuse me! I should have imagined it! "Napoleon said while closing his eyes in fear.

This had to happen while being with a boy or a girl! How if you've never felt attracted to someone? ''Al said while with one of his hands he went down to the Frenchman's crotch.

No no no! I have never liked a girl, much less a boy, you have given my first kiss, I must admit that he did not feel bad but it was too weird to be kissed by a boy I have barely known for a week. This is quite fast! In France you should have time for a relationship! "Napoleon said while his skin became more sensitive to touch.

Oh God! This is not France! Here in the United States, everything comes when you least expect it! ''Al said as he lowered Napoleon's pajama bottoms to his knees.

You are a pervert..."said Napoleon.

The words of Napoleon were interrupted by the lips of Alphonse Capone, Al was kissing him again but this time he was half naked in front of him, Napoleon didn't want to be in this situation, the boy was on the French, Al played with the body of Napoleon, Napoleon's skin was soft and smooth, Al pulled his lips away from the Frenchman to kiss his neck slowly while the Frenchman's moans were heard.

Ah-ah! 'Napoleon moaned.

Are you liking what I'm doing to you Nippy? ''Al asked as he continued to stroke Napoleon's legs.

Napoleon said nothing, only moaned again and again.

Al was about to take off his pants, and immediately Napoleon pulled up his pajama pants and stood up from the bed.

Non! I'm not ready for that yet! ''Napoleon said scared.

It's okay! I will respect your decisions! I understand you are not ready yet! ''Al said as he went back to buttoning his uniform shirt and tie.

Well then! Tomorrow we will see each other at the Damaris party! ''said Napoleon nervously.

Remember! At 5 o'clock in the afternoon at Central Park! ''Al said while saying goodbye to Napoleon.

If I remember it! It's already 4:30 in the afternoon and your Mom will scold you if you don't get home! ''Napoleon said trying to smile.

Okay, we'll see each other tomorrow Nippy ''Al said as he said goodbye to the Frenchman with a kiss on the cheek.

Yes! Go away! ''Napoleon said while cleaning his cheek.

Al went home, during the whole afternoon Napoleon thought that he was about to have his first sexual relationship with Al Capone, the Frenchman was confused, to forget about the topic for a while he went to wash his school uniform, he could not avoid thinking what happened, he thought at that unexpected moment while putting his uniform in the dryer, while Napoleon waited for the dryer to finish operating, he heard a notification of his cell phone, opened his Facebook account and saw publications about his classmates in which they talked about Damaris party, which would be tomorrow.

Everyone is publishing states about the party, well I had a lot of time without checking my Facebook account, '' Napoleon said while watching the publications.

Just when he finished looking at his notifications, the dryer alert was heard and he immediately left his cell phone next to the basket while taking his dry clothes out of the dryer and took it to his room to hang it in his closet.

It was already 9 o'clock at night, Napoleon lay down in his bed and felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Oh! Yes it's correct! You were missing! ''He said as he took his plush rabbit.

Napoleon returned to his bed with his plush bunny, covered himself with his blanket of Kirby (Yes, Napoleon has an attitude too childish hahahahahaha)  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep....


	6. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited party of Damaris Rojas has already arrived, where everyone will have a lot   
> of fun and unexpected things will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are sexual references in this chapter...  
> Hahahahahaha xD  
> It's crazy for a girl under 18 to write fan fics with sexual content! I just turned 17 years in October! Yes, I'm a lost case of decency!

It had already dawned in New York, but Napoleon didn't wake up until ten o'clock on weekends, Napoleon took his cell phone that was next to him, looked at the time and got out of bed.  
He brushed his teeth, ate a sandwich of ham and cheese, which is his favorite and ordered everything in his room.  
Suddenly, the sound of notification was heard on his cell phone, he opened the message and it was his Mother.  
''Nippy, tomorrow afternoon we'll meet at Coney Island Park, with love, Mom and Dad''  
Napoleon smiled to know something of his parents after many days, the little Frenchman returned to the living room while playing with his videogame console, just as he played bells were heard from the temple that was close to the residential and that they announced that they are the two o'clock in the afternoon.

Merde! It's two o'clock! I entertained myself a lot in the game! I must shower! ''Napoleon said as he ran to his room looking at his outfits.

Napoleon finished showering after half an hour, went to his room, opened his closet to look at his outfits.

Well... This is a party in which popular boys and girls will go, I will go to this party only to not feel alone at home, BUT YOU WILL GO WITH ALPHONSE CAPONE!   
The boy who tried to rape me twice, I just want to be his friend but this guy clearly wants something else with me, I warned him several times but he doesn't understand!   
What if it succeeds in that party! Ahhh, for God's sake! This situation confuses me a lot "said Napoleon in a scared tone.

Napoleon throws himself to his bed in confusion.

I have a plan! I'll leave early, anyway they told me that Damaris lives in Manhattan, twenty minutes from Central Park, I'll be at the party and I'll sneak in among the guests, finally, my height will be useful after all "said Napoleon while he was stopping from his bed.

Well I'll wear this Pink Floyd shirt that does not look too bad, my blue vest and these white jeans and these black boots and this blue hat that I always use Ha! I wasn't going to see the president, it's just a party "said Napoleon as he finished dressing.

Napoleon left the house after he finished getting ready, ran as soon as he could get out of there and for good luck he found Jedediah and Octavius in the train.

Phew! It was close! ''Napoleon said as he sat down.

Hey Nap! Do you take the subway to the party? ''said Jedediah.

Shit! What are you doing here? ''Napoleon said scared.

We're going to the Damaris party just like you "said Jedediah.

No! You've seen Jed! Good Napoleon is wearing Pink Floyd's T-shirt and it's autographed "Octavius said as he took Jedediah's arm.

Yes it's correct! Did you go to the Pink Floyd concert? ''said Jedediah.

Unfortunately not ... My parents got it online, not to show off, but some of the members of the band met my parents, even the members who already died got to know them in the 80's, and this shirt is a collection "said Napoleon while smiling.

It's the advantage of having millionaire parents, how much I want to have that shirt "said Jedediah.

That's right, my parents are from Rome and I was born there, my mother's family is rich but I don't like to show off wealth "said Octavius with a smile.

You two are friends, how did you meet then? ''Napoleon asked curiously.

Well, we met six years ago, Octavius was new to the city and school, we had both met at the Museum of Natural History in New York on a tour, he looked at the Dioramas of Rome and the Old West, immediately We began to talk about what we knew about history, since then we thought we would never see each other, but to our surprise at my elementary school a new student arrived and it was the boy I met at the museum, we were in fifth year, we greeted each other, we made the best friends throughout elementary school and the same in middle school, only that new friends like George Custer, Amelia Earhart, Teddy, Sacagawea and Attila the Hun joined, only that Attila was in another group but he joined us in the hour of recess, here among us we all knew that George Custer liked Amelia Earhart "said Jedediah with joy.

Only Amelia had a boyfriend at the time, a guy named George Putnam, a guy older than her, Custer felt disappointed but he never stopped loving her "said Octavius.

But I think that if they can be a couple now, because yesterday I saw them very close, they even kissed "said Napoleon.

They are very lucky "said Jedediah.

Why? ''Napoleon asked.

Custer is Amelia's boyfriend, and if he confessed it after all, '' said Octavius.

How? Do any of you like Amelia? '' said Napoleon confused.

No, it's not that, it's that I do not think that the person I like accepts me as his boyfriend, "Octavius said as he lowered his head.

No, I'm in the same situation as Octy, "said Jedediah.

Come on, tell me who you love, I promise not to tell anyone, "Napoleon said, pretending he did not know they both love each other.

You promise? ''said the blond and the chestnut at the same time.

Of course, I'm not a gossip "said Napoleon.

Well ... I love Jedediah ''said Octavius covering his face.

And I like Octavius from middle school ''Jedediah said as he covered his mouth.

Oh guys! I think that theirs if it could be possible, because they like each other, they can be a couple without any impediment, I do not judge them "said Napoleon while smiling.

Did you love me, Jed? ''Octavius said with surprise.

Yep, and I like you pretty Octy ''said Jedediah with a smile.

Awww! This is like a dream "said Octavius.

It's not, I was going to confess my love for you at the party but look thanks to good Napoleon I could declare myself to you without fear "said Jedediah while taking Octavius hand.

Say no more, Jed 'said Octavius as he placed his index finger on the pink lips of Jedediah.

Both boys kissed on the lips, the chestnut sat on the legs of the blond boy, the chestnut removed the cowboy hat to the blond to play with his hair.

Napoleon was happy to see another happy couple but he saw that they were about to reach Central Park.

Guys, I don't want to ruin your romance but we have to get off the train "said Napoleon somewhat embarrassed.

Oh, true! ''Both boys said as they stopped kissing.

The three boys got off the subway, walked through Central Park and between alleys managed to get to the house of Damaris, which was a large house, it was strange to see a house like this in the center of the city.

Well, we have arrived! ''Jedediah said without letting go of Octavius' hand.

Yes! And we arrived early, because it's four o'clock "said Napoleon.

Hello Damaris ''said Jedediah and Octavius.

Hi guys, it's so good that you came to the party! '' said the tall girl with light brown hair.

Yes Damaris! We were not going to miss this party for nothing, the parties organized by your boyfriend and you are the best, "said Octavius.

By the way, where is Rorro? 'Jedediah wondered.

Did they talk about me? '' said Rorro.

The three boys were scared to see that Rorro suddenly appeared.

You scared us! ''said the three boys at the same time.

Hahahaha! Forgive me guys, I wanted to surprise you ''said Rorro while laughing.

And that boy who is next to you? Who? ''Damaris wondered.

He's Napoleon, he has barely a week in school and the city, because he comes from the glamorous city of Paris "said Jedediah.

Do you speak in French? ''Rorro and Damaris asked surprised.

Oui! ''Napoleon said while nodding.

Sweetie! He is Napoleon, my false brother! When we traveled to France, we always went home! I always wanted a brother like him! ''Rorro said while he did not stop seeing his girlfriend.

Hahaha! Everything Rorro says is true, he and I were like brothers, they talked to me a lot about you, Damaris and it is worth noting that you are a lucky girl for having a fun, smart and intelligent boyfriend "Napoleon said cheerfully.

Yes, my Rorro is charming "said Damaris as he kissed him on his cheeks.

Honey, why do you have to bend when you want to kiss me? My short stature fails me! But then I remember my friend Napoleon and I forget! '' Rorro said while laughing.

You don't forget! ''Napoleon said as he tapped lightly on Rorro's side as he laughed.

Well, the vast majority is here, we'd better start with the music, DJ! It's time for your work, "Damaris shouted enthusiastically.

The party started.

Napoleon was talking with all his classmates at the party.

Hey! Napoleon You have come! ''Ahkmenrah said while greeting him.

I did not want to stay alone at home "said Napoleon.

What were you not going to come with Al? ''Lancelot asked.

Emm yes, but after a while he returns ''Napoleon lied.

OK, I thought he had not come ''Ahkmenrah said.

Haha yes, he will come "Napoleon said a little nervous.

Ahem! Lancelot! I saw that you were caressing my little brother more than usual "said Kahmunrah as he pulled Lancelot away from Ahkmenrah.

Take it easy! Not that I was going to rape him! ''Lancelot said as he hugged the younger one harder.

Come on Kah, do not be jealous, there are also hugs for you "Ahkmenrah said.

Ahkmenrah embraced Kahmunrah, Kahmunrah stuck out Lancelot's tongue.

At least I kiss him ''said Lancelot.

Oh no! Kahmunrah, don't even try! ''Ahkmenrah said as he pushed Kahmunrah away.

Not even a kiss on the cheek will you give me? ''Kahmunrah said with an expression of annoyance.

It's okay ''Ahkmenrah said after kissing his older brother on the cheek.

If this idiot goes too smart with you, you tell me ''said Kahmunrah.

Yes, of course ''Ahkmenrah said.

Napoleon looked at Teddy and Sacagawea talking sitting on the chairs and holding each other, on the other side he was looking at Laaa and Tilly along with Custer and Amelia, those guys were laughing while they were very affectionate with their couple.

Napoleon was all this time talking with Rorro and Damaris, until Al came to pull him by the arm.

Come with me! '' Al's moan was heard.

Hey, Al! You hurt me! '' Napoleon complained of pain.

Let's see, why did you leave me waiting in Central Park? ''Al said a little annoyed.

Is that I met Jedediah and Octavius near there and I came with them "said Napoleon with fear.

At least you would have warned me by message or something, please, Nippy, don't do this to me again! Why do you make me think bad things! ''Al said as he embraced Napoleon with all his strength.

Let me go! I can't breathe ''Napoleon complained.

Oh! Well, how about we celebrate like everyone else? ''Al said as he took the Frenchman's hands.

As long as you do not take my breath away again ''said Napoleon.

Wonderful! Let's go dance a bit, by the way I love your Pink Floyd shirt, everything you have on makes you look handsome, very handsome "said Al while looking from head to toe at the Frenchman.

During the party, everyone danced, laughed and drank drinks.

Al allowed Napoleon to prepare all the drinks for his boy.

That's my favorite song! 'Napoleon shouted.

Mine too, I love this song by Lee Taemin (he's a South Korean singer, member of SHINee) ''Al said as he danced to the music.

I know some of the steps of the choreography ''said Napoleon while imitating the choreography.

Wow! You dance just like Taemin ''Al said as he became entranced by Napoleon's sensual movements.

Just when the song ended, Napoleon ended up falling to the ground in front of Alphonse Capone.

The next morning...

Napoleon woke up, and only wore his underwear, he was disconcerted, jumped in fright on the bed and heard a yawn.

Oaah! Good morning, Nippy ''said Al between yawns.

What the fuck? Alphonse Capone! What the fuck are you doing here in my bed? And besides, you're half naked! ''Napoleon shouted with much confusion and fear.

What a great time we had last night! We dance a lot! You even got your sensual side when you danced like Lee Taemin and Shakira! You drank a lot! ''Said Al between laughter.

What? What the fuck? And you took advantage when I was totally drunk! Holy God! I can't imagine how much you did to me! Perverted! I had already told you several times that I wasn't ready to have sex yet! "Napoleon shouted scared.

You even look adorable when you get mad at me! When you fainted, I came to leave you at home, you had your clothes smelling of beer and wine! Obviously I stayed with you to take care of you! But how nice you listened while moaning while we had sex! You look adorable even when you sleep! You're like a cute little angel that fell from the sky "said Al while caressing Napoleon's still naked torso.

You raped me while I was drunk! It was also my first time drinking alcoholic drinks and having sex! Wait! My parents are going to kill me! ''The French panicked.

Why do you say they will kill you? ''Al said as he watched Napoleon enter the bathroom to shower.

If they see you here inside the house without your permission, but they'll kill me if they find out I drank at 16 years of age ''Napoleon said from the bathroom.

Quiet, someday that time had to come, I was also gentle while we had sex, it was not hard and aggressive sex ''Al said as he dressed.

Will not you be scolded at home? ''Napoleon asked from the bathroom.

Emm no... Candice and Martin went to Pittsburgh this weekend to visit my maternal grandparents, so on Friday you did not see them in school and my mother went with them "said Al.

No wonder, you're quite carefree, and my parents will be arriving in the city in a little while "Napoleon said as he dressed in the bathroom.

You better get out of my house! I don't want us to have problems! Also, I'm not very happy to say! "Napoleon said as he left the bathroom.

But why? '' Al asked puzzled.

It was very nice of you to take the trouble to bring me to my house, but you did not need to rape me while I was drunk and unconscious "said Napoleon as he walked to the front door.

Just as Napoleon opened the entrance door, his parents were about to ring the bell.

You'd better go! See you tomorrow at school! "Napoleon said when he opened the door.

Napoleon erased his expression of annoyance turning it into an expression of surprise.

Oh! Dad? Mom? Why did they arrive earlier than agreed? ''Napoleon said scared.

We came to leave the luggage, there was a change of plans, we decided to get home so that we could go to Coney Island Park to spend the afternoon together as a family "Said Napoleon's Mother.

But you would arrive at two o'clock, if it's only eleven o'clock "Said Napoleon confused.

Didn't you see the message we sent you at night? ''Said the Father.

Napoleon took out his cell phone and looked at the message he hadn't read.

Ohhh! That message! ''Napoleon said.

Hey son, who is that boy? ''Said the Father while looking at Alphonse.

Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Bonaparte, I'm Alphonse Capone, friend of the school of his son Napoleon ''He greeted the parents of the Frenchman by hand.

Nice to meet you, Alphonse Capone "Replied Father.

The pleasure is mine, Mr. Bonaparte "Said Al.

You see Nippy, if they taught me manners at home ''Al said as he winked at Napoleon.

Hahahaha! I see that yes "Napoleon said nervously.

Well, Bonaparte Family, I'm going home now ''Al said as he said goodbye to everyone.

Wait... Alphonse, can you join us at Coney Island Park? Of course, if your parents give you permission "Said the Mother.

My Mom and my step-father aren't in the City, they're in Pittsburgh "Al said as he smiled.

Go with us, you see that you are a good friend to our son "Said Mother.

It's okay ''Al accepted with joy.

Napoleon just crossed his arms and his eyes said to his parents ''They've gone crazy for inviting that boy who raped me!'', But obviously his parents don't know anything about what happened a while ago.


	7. Because I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse will go to Coney Island Park along with Napoleon's family, his parents leave their son alone with Al to have fun together, Napoleon is in trouble but Al defends him to show him that he does it out of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> There are sex scenes again: 3

Napoleon is still angry with Al for raping him the night before.

You have to get in the car, "said the Mother.

Alphonse, you sit down with Napoleon, "said the Father.

Already in the car ...

I don't know why my parents came up with this pathetic idea that the boy who raped me last night and with whom I woke up half-naked came with us, that boy I hate more than ever "thought Napoleon very angry.

 

Al tried to talk to him or caress the Frenchman's hair but he felt embarrassed in front of the Nippy Fathers and the younger also avoided him.

Already in the park ...

We have arrived "said Father while parking the car.

Great! Now let's have fun as a family "said Napoleon enthusiastically.

Wait son, we will be with your old nanny Sonnia Dash and her husband Steven "said Mother.

Dashie is here? I want to be with her! And if Rorro is here much better, "said Napoleon.

We will only be adults, and Rorro is with his girlfriend, so you will have all day to be with Alphonse Capone "said Father.

Mr. and Mrs. Bonaparte, I'll take care of Nippy, he'll be with me, come on Nippy! "Al said as he took Napoleon's arm.

Napoleon's parents entered a casino inside the park, while Al and Napoleon would think what attraction they would raise.

When he didn't let go of Napoleon by the hand, the Frenchman was sweating with nerves and distrust, trying to break free but Al held it with more force.

Enough! Let me go! "Napoleon shouted.

Don't run away from me! Nippy! "Al said while holding him stronger.

I told you no! "Napoleon shouted.

Both fall to the ground, Al was on Napoleon, looked into each other's eyes and Al could not avoid the temptation to kiss the short stature.

Just when Al's lips were about to kiss Napoleon's, a group of Fujoshi girls looked at the two boys involved in that situation.

Aww! They saw that? "said one of the euphoric girls.

Yes! They make a beautiful couple "said another of the girls as she sighed with tenderness.

Guys, could you kiss now? We love couples between two guys "said a robust girl with short hair.

They are crazy? We're not a couple! "Napoleon said blushing and nervous.

Come on Nippy, you have to please the audience "said Al as he sat Napoleon on his legs.

If you do something else, I swear I'll kill you! "Napoleon said annoyed.

When he abruptly took Napoleon to kiss him, this kiss was different because there was contact between his tongues, everything was fine until Al put his hand under his shirt.

Enough! Don't do it here! "Napoleon said annoyed.

Girls, what kind of things does this guy refer to? Have they fucked? "said one of the girls.

If they have done it, the passive one is the short guy with a French accent "said another of the girls.

Imagine their moans, that boy looks like a little boy in kindergarten, I think he sleeps with a plush bunny, "said the robust girl.

The three girls went to the row to climb the roller coaster.

Those girls are sick! "said Napoleon crossed his arms.

Nippy, come here, "said Al.

Wait, I'll just take a picture, "said Napoleon.

Napoleon took the picture and they took his cell phone, and immediately tried to challenge the boy who stole his cell phone but for an answer he got a punch in the face, Al heard Nippy's moan and immediately went to his aid.

Nippy! What happened to you? Who was the asshole that hit you? "Al asked with concern.

It was that idiot! "said the Frenchman as he pointed.

Al ran raging towards the assailant.  
How dare you hit my Nippy ?! he shouted furiously.

Who do you think you are? said the assailant.

I'm your no ... friend! "Al said as he dodged the punches.

He kicked and slapped the assailant, getting him to return the cell phone.

That and more you deserve for robbing and hitting my boy "Al shouted.

Quiet Nippy, it's over "said Al while hugging Nippy.

Napoleon cried in pain and fear, Al hugged him with all his love.

Come on, I'll cure that blow that idiot left you "said Al while holding the Frenchman's hand.

Both boys entered an abandoned park site, where Al healed Napoleon's wounds.

Does it hurt a lot? Nippy "Al asked as he placed ice where he received the blow.

Auch! Yes, "said Napoleon.

I've already cleaned your wound, Nippy, "Al said as he kissed his forehead.

Thanks Alphonse, Why did you defend me? "Napoleon asked.

All this and more would do for you, I do it because I love you "Al said while smiling.

When Al finished speaking, his hand slid down Napoleon's body, took off his shirt and Al unbuttoned his shirt.  
Al climbed Nippy on top of a table.

What are you going to do? "Napoleon asked.

We are going to fuck so that we get into heat and you also bring me crazy for you, "said Al.

Napoleon felt cold in his legs, noticed that his white pants and underwear no longer wore them.

Alphonse put his cock inside Napoleon's ass, the Frenchman moaned loudly and as Al penetrated him he covered his mouth so that no one would hear them.

Don't cover your mouth! I love you even when you're moaning Nippy "Al said as he continued to penetrate.

Now if ... Make me yours ... Alphonse Capone ... Fuck me harder ... Make me scream and moan, I think that already ...  
I love you, "said Napoleon, moaning with pleasure.

Now if you love me Nippy, I am the man you were looking for, I will make you happy and you came to my life when I least expect it, I forgot my bully days and my problems when I saw you for the first time I felt that you should be mine "said Al I moaned.

Napoleon could not speak because of so many moans that expelled from pleasure, his sharp moans caused Al to penetrate harder.

AhAhAh ~ "Napoleon moaned as he raised his legs on Al's back and his arms encircled Al's neck.

We have to cum together! "Al said.

Alphonse kissed Napoleon's neck, this made them both go into orgasm, Al ejaculated inside Napoleon.

Your semen is very hot, "said Napoleon, exhausted, still holding Al.

Haha! Remember that I will always protect you! I will do it today and always because I love you, "Al said as he kissed Napoleon's lips.

Napoleon received a text message from his Mother saying that they would go home.

Al, it's time to go home, "said Napoleon.

They both went to the parking lot to go home, they left Alphonse at home ...

Could it be that Alphonse managed to conquer Napoleon?

In the next chapter it will reveal ...


	8. A Christmas together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months since Al and Napoleon went together to Coney Island Park.  
> It was already the last day of classes before leaving for Christmas holidays, it was the date of the exchange of gifts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is made as a Christmas Special, typical do not you think? Well I hope you liked it.  
> I'll go on vacation, and hopefully all the fan fic will finish before December 23 :3  
> Well, I've been in mourning for the death of an artist that I liked, it was Kim Jonghyun (1990-2017), for him I've been absent from here ...

In high school, everyone made the exchange of gifts for the Christmas holidays.

Students, Professor Larry Daley and Professor Rebecca Hutman are your tutors, right? ''Principal McPhee spoke.

Yes! ''everyone responded.

I'll mention them according to how they give them the gift, "said Principal McPhee.

I do not know, I'll name them, "said Professor Rebecca Hutman.

First Theodore Roosevelt, who got the exchange? ''said Professor Larry Daley.

I had to give the gift to... Sacagawea Shoshone ''said Teddy with a smile on his face.

Sacagawea jumped with excitement as her gift was delivered in her hands and later hugged her boyfriend.

Well, Sacagawea Shoshone, who did you exchange? ''Teacher Rebecca said.

Well ... To Teddy ''Sacagawea said happily.

Really? Wow! Whatever you gave me, I'll like it very much ''Teddy said as he hugged his girlfriend.

Well, we will continue with Jedediah Smith "said Principal McPhee.

Okay, I had the exchange with Gaius Octavius, my best friend since elementary school and now my boyfriend "Jedediah said while smiling in front of Octavius.

For all the Gods of Rome! This is amazing, I'm dying to open my gift! ''said the brunette as he jumped for joy.

You will like it very much, dear "said Jedediah.

And you Octavius? Who got the gift exchange? ''Professor Larry asked.

Well... I had to give to Jedediah ''said Octavius smiling.

Wow! It's good that they chose us together! ''said the blonde while hugging the chestnut.

Now, we will choose Tilly "said Professor Larry.

Well, I got Laaa ''said Tilly.

For me? ''Laaa said.

Yes, dear, Merry Christmas ''Tilly said as she hugged her boyfriend.

And who did he have to give to Tilly? Well, to me ''Laaa said as she pulled out a blue gift box.

The box looks beautiful! ''Tilly said while laughing.

I hope you like it when we open the presents ''said Laaa.

Well, now we're still with Kahmunrah 'said Principal McPhee.

Well ... My gift is for the coolest guy in the classroom, and I love that boy more than my life ''Kahmunrah said while holding a gold-colored box with blue.

Stop being cursed, Kahmunrah! Tell everyone who he is! ''Ivan yelled from his seat.

Well... It's for my little brother Ahkmenrah ''said Kahmunrah as he hugs his brother with all his might.

Thanks brother, no matter what it is, I will like it very much ''Ahkmenrah said while smiling.

Well, I had to give it to someone I love enough, it's for Lancelot ''Ahkmenrah said as she gave her boyfriend a silver-colored box with blue and red.

Thank you my love, I love you "said Lancelot while hugging Ahkmenrah.

Lancelot took out a shiny black box and gave it to Ahkmenrah.

Go! I got a double gift ''Ahkmenrah said with a laugh.

What a luck you have! ''Jedediah said while winking.

I know, I didn't expect it "Ahkmenrah replied.

Who did you get the gift exchange for, Amelia Earhart? ''Professor Larry said.

I had to give a very attentive, fun and cute boy, that guy is George Custer, or my boyfriend ''Said Amelia as she handed out a navy blue box with a red ribbon.

Aww how cute! Whatever you have given me is very nice, just like you, dear! ''George said with a blush on his cheeks.

Thank you, very kind! ''Amelia said while hugging George.

And I had to give it to my dear girlfriend, Amelia ''said George as he handed out a brown box with a light blue ribbon.

My love! I can't wait to see your gift! ''Amelia said while hugging George.

Now follows Attila the hun "said Principal McPhee.

Okay, I had the gift exchange with a very cool guy, who keeps the secrets of all of us as a box, is someone reliable, is everyone's friend, is Ivan the Terrible ''Said Attila while giving a box of color Silver with a black tie to Ivan the terrible.

Thanks friend! You asked me what's in that box? ''Ivan said curiously.

I know you'll like it ''said Attila.

And I had to give the gift to a rude boy but he has good feelings, and that boy is Attila ''said Ivan as he handed the brown box with a green bow to Attila.

Thank you, friend "Attila said as he struck five with Ivan.

And now it's up to the young Alphonse Capone! ''said Teacher Rebecca Hutman.

Well, I had to give the exchange to a guy that I do not know very well what to say, but is a nice guy, cute both inside and outside, is talented and has a beautiful smile, that gift is for my favorite boy of the class, that guy is you, Napoleon ''Al said as he handed a blue box with red stars and a white bow to Napoleon.

Seriously? You praise me enough Al! Thank you for your words and details that you have done to me during this time "said Napoleon while smiling at Alphonse.

That and more you deserve, Nippy "He said as he handed a small book to Napoleon.

Thank you, it's a book with blank pages, it's perfect for writing poetry in French and Spanish, as I like it so much "said Napoleon with a twinkle in his eyes.

I know what you like, because I love you very much and you know it, and I don't care if I apologize to the whole classroom, if I have hurt and harassed, please forgive me, I will be more kind to you "said Alphonse while he He knelt before Napoleon.

Okay, for that apology to be accepted, I will give you this gift, since you are the one who gives me the gift, I hope and you like it, Al ''said Napoleon while handing him a gray box with black stripes.

I know I'll love it ''Al said as he kissed Napoleon on the cheek.

And finally, both embraced in front of the entire classroom and the teachers who were present.

It has already been all, well, the Teachers' exchange of gifts was yesterday, and I had to give it to the good Professor Larry Daley "said Principal McPhee.

And I had to give Principal McPhee a gift, and you see he liked my gift "said Professor Larry as he took his arm.

Yes, I loved your gift ''said McPhee while smiling at his beloved.

And it was my turn to give my best friend a gift since we were kindergarten students, that is Teacher Sonnia Dash and she gave me a very beautiful gift, she knows all of me "said Teacher Rebecca Hutman with joy.

Yes, the Teachers also deserve a gift exchange "said Teddy as he looked at his superiors.

All the students laughed and saw their gifts, on Christmas day for the excitement to increase, which they all loved, Alphonse decided to stay at Napoleon's house during Good Night and Christmas.

Thank you for allowing me to spend Christmas with your son, Mr. and Mrs. Bonaparte! "Alphonse said to the Napoleon Fathers.

It's not annoying, you have shown that you are a good friend to my son, you defended him when his cellphone was taken from Coney Island "said the Mother while looking at her son and Alphonse very close.

You know that for his son I do whatever it is "said Al while smiling at Napoleon.

I have always taken a liking to him, although at the beginning I hated him, our relationship grew very fast "said Napoleon while taking Alphonse's hand.

I loved the shirt you gave me, it's my favorite color, the gray color is my favorite "said Alphonse.

You're welcome, and I loved the book to write my poems, and I loved the scarf you gave me, it's so beautiful that I use it right now "said Napoleon while looking happily at Alphonse.

Well guys, it's already twelve in the morning, think of a desire for your future "said Father.

The four of them closed their eyes to think about their desire, then put out their white candles.

Dear, what wish did you ask? ''the Father asked his wife.

I asked that our son always be happy "said Mother.

Good wish, love, and I asked that my family be united more than ever "said Father.

That was a good wish, dear "said the Mother to her Husband.

What wish did you ask, Nippy? ''Al asked the Frenchman.

I asked to grow taller "Napoleon said jokingly.

They said wishes, not miracles Nippy ''said Al following the current to Napoleon.

Hahahaha! Silly Al! Obviously it is a joke, I asked as desire, that nothing separates us as friends and so our friendship grows even more "said Napoleon while smiling.

It's good wish, Nippy! I asked of desire, that we can be together as friends and as a couple. Sure if you want? '' Al said.

Good wish! But to be a couple we need a little more time, don't you think? ''said Napoleon.

Yes, I'll wait for the time you think is necessary, Nippy, Merry Christmas dear Nippy ''Al said as he embraced Napoleon.

Both boys of 16 and 17 years old looked at the stars and the snow that fell in New York.


	9. Together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last episode of this confusing and moving story, Alphonse and Napoleon enjoy a beautiful future together, married and with beautiful twins

It had been 12 years since Alphonse and Napoleon met, during all those years they were in contact and maintained a nice friendship, when Napoleon turned 23 he was asked for his hand in marriage by Al Capone.

Napoleon! "there was a scream.

Alphonse? "said the Frenchman with surprise.

It's good that I find you here in Central Park, "said Al happily.

I'm always here, but I must go home, "said Napoleon.

No, wait, we can go to your house, your parents will like my visit took several months without seeing them "said Al while taking his arm.

Well, my parents would like to see you, "said Napoleon.

Already at Napoleon's house.  
When Napoleon turned down he looked at Al kneeling in front of him.

You've fallen? I help you get up, "Napoleon said worriedly.

No, I'm fine, I want to ask you to marry me, Nippy "said Alphonse while taking the hands of his little lover.

Napoleon's eyes grew bigger and wetter when he heard that Al was asking him for marriage, he didn't know that answering was surprised and confused.

Well I ... "Napoleon replied timidly.

Come on son! Tell him yes "said the Mother.

This sounds strange but I agree that both of you get married, "said Father.

What do you say, Nippy? "Al said as he took his hands.

I ... I accept "he said.

Alphonse and Napoleon hug each other as they kiss each other sweetly on their lips.

We will be the happiest men in New York "said Alphonse while kissing Napoleon's forehead.

Yes, we will be Parents of beautiful twins "said Napoleon while caressing his belly.

Yes, you will be Mother and Father for our children "said Al while hugging Napoleon.

5 years later...

Dad! Dad! Adriel is bothering me "a girl yelled.

It's not true Dad! She told me dwarf "said Adriel.

He told me stupid and ugly, Dad, "said the girl.

Melanie Franccesca, you're not ugly or silly, you're my princess, "Napoleon said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

It shows that Melanie is the favorite "said Adriel somewhat annoyed.

In the Capone Bonaparte family there are no favorite children, "said Napoleon while hugging his children.

Napoleon and you two are the most beautiful thing that came to my life, we both forget our sorrows "Al said while he did not avoid crying with pride.

You two love each other very much, Dad Al "said his daughter.

Yes, Dad/Mom Napoleon we love each other very much, "said Al.

Yes, we both love each other their Grandparents Carlo and María Letizia they love them "said Napoleón happily.

Dad, let's go to Central Park along with Uncle George and Aunt Amelia, there we'll see Chip our best friend "said Melanie with a smile.

Okay, let's go, "said Napoleon.

The sweet family was in Central Park enjoying a while as a family.

We have a nice family, is not it true Nippy? "Al said.

That's right, we're happy and that matters more than anything else in the world, "said the Frenchman.

I love you, forgive me for being so bad in the past, you know trying to rape you and those things, "said Al repentant.

That was left behind, everything comes when you least expect it "said the Frenchman happily.


End file.
